


How to Track a Cat

by lostinlunar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat gets kidnapped a lot, F/F, Kara's over it, Married Supercat, established Supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlunar/pseuds/lostinlunar
Summary: Cat has been getting kidnapped a lot recently, and Kara’s had enough.





	How to Track a Cat

Cat looked down at her lap and frowned. There was a rip. In her Prada slacks. She sighed. If this was going to keep happening she really ought to invest in some sturdier outfits. Or at least some more practical ones. Something with flats maybe. She shook her head and grimaced at the thought.Cat Grant in flats? No. It’d take more than the occasional kidnapping to make that happen.

She leaned back against the wall and examined the room this particular group of thugs had decided to keep her in. Concrete, fluorescent lighting and no windows. How original. One door. Lead, if she had to guess, painted a dark green that was peeling away from large patches of rust. Then her eyes landed on her favourite thing to find in any prospective cell - an ominous puddle. At least this one didn’t smell.

Cat shuffled slightly, trying to get comfortable. Or as comfortable as she could be when both her wrists were shackled to the floor with 4-inch chains. Unsuccessful, she resigned herself to counting the cracks on the opposite wall. She lost count somewhere around 90.

If Supergirl didn’t show up soon, Cat was going to have to resort to reciting the states’ capitals.

Her nose started to itch.

“Oh for gods-“

The door opened with the kind of shrill scraping noise that set Cat’s teeth on edge. She looked up and scowled when she found some kind of overly-muscled henchman, holding a plastic cup of suspiciously murky water and a limp sandwich.

There was a dull thud, confusion crossing his face before he promptly crumpled to the ground; the cup clattering away. Supergirl stepped over him, smiling brightly at Cat.

“My hero.” Cat drawled. “Took you long enough.”

“Yeah, yeah. These ones put you in a box that blocks my hearing so I couldn’t exactly track your heartbeat.” She bent down to free Cat’s wrists, offering her hand to the older woman to help her up. She took it gratefully.

“They can do that now?” Cat rubbed her wrists as she stood, brow furrowing in concern.

“Apparently. Lena found a way to block my sight and hearing, it was only a matter of time before someone else did. Winn will find a way around it.”

“So how did you find me?”

“Lead-lined.” She nodded towards the wall. “There are only so many completely lead-lined rooms in the city - including the ceiling and floor - it was just trial and error really.”

“Mm, trial and error. How romantic.” Cat leaned up and laid a quick kiss on her wife’s lips.

Kara rolled her eyes and ignored the quip, taking Cat’s hand. “Come on, let’s get home before these guys start waking up and I have to punch them all again.”

They stepped over the unconscious henchman and moved quickly through the building, stopping at the first large window they came to. Kara quickly detached her cape from her shoulders, passing it wordlessly to the older woman. Once Cat had taken it and covered herself, Kara broke the window, clearing a hole big enough for them both to fit through.

She turned to face Cat and the woman slotted herself against Kara in a well-practised manoeuvre. Stepping up onto the hero’s boots, she looped her arms around her neck as Kara wrapped hers around Cat’s waist; pulling the cape tight enough to keep her warm and secure as Kara floated them up and out of the hole in the window. She started to fly them towards the penthouse, leaning back slightly to keep Cat comfortable.

”How was that one?” Kara smirked down at Cat.

“Not the worst one, actually. This one offered vaguely suspicious food and water _and_ it didn’t smell. Still not as good as the one that got me a cheeseburger though.” Her eyes sparkled with amusement and Kara chuckled.

“By the way, our son asked me to let you know that the kidnapping thing is getting old.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind the next time someone hijacks my car while you’re out saving kittens stuck up trees.” Cat arched an eyebrow, looking up at Kara.

“His words, not mine.” The hero shrugged as she righted them and began floating down onto the balcony off their bedroom. “However, could you stop getting kidnapped, threatened and taken hostage? Or at least get taken a place that doesn’t take me hours to find my wife when she gets kidnapped for the third time in eight months?”

“Probably not, darling.”

“That settles it, I’m making Alex microchip you.” 


End file.
